Hassle in the Castle
| Mainimage = | Titlecard = | Image = Hassle_in_the_Castle_Image_001.png | Series = Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! | Episodenum = 3 | Airdate = September 27, 1969 (CBS) | UK = | CAN = | AUS = | Runtime = 22m, 4s | Storytitle = | Story = | Teleplay = | Writer = Ken Spears Joe Ruby | Director = Joseph Barbera William Hanna | Producer = | Previous = A Clue for Scooby-Doo | Next = Mine Your Own Business }} Hassle in the Castle is the third episode of the first season of Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! Premise After getting lost in the fog, the gang arrive on Haunted Isle, where they meet an unearthly ghost haunting an old, abandoned castle. Synopsis While the Mystery Inc. gang are boating the weather turns quite gloomy and they accidentally crash onto Haunted Isle. The Island is the location of the Vasquez Castle which had been abandoned for many years prior. They wander the beach until Scooby Doo finds an old map that has a message trying to scare the gang away.They continue to the castle and search for clues. Once inside the castle, Daphne and Velma start a discussion about a book that Velma once read about trap doors. Daphne denies the thought and in turn falls through a trap leading her to be separated from the gang. The gang starts searching for Daphne, Daphne soon lands in a separate room and swiftly dodges the ghosts grasp and heads off to find the rest of the gang. Shaggy and Scooby Doo continue to search for Daphne with Velma and Fred and come across a talking skull which tells them where they need to go. They become so terrified they run into a different room and Shaggy states that he wished he had a ham sandwich to calm himself down. Suddenly, a ham sandwich appears and Shaggy is convinced it is his imagination. He hopes his imagination will cut his sandwich in half which happens after an ax falls on the table. Shaggy once again becomes terrified and both Shaggy and Scooby leave the room. They continue to run until Daphne hits Shaggy on the head thinking someone is coming. Velma, Fred and Scooby finally find both Shaggy and Daphne and the gang sees the Phantom for the first time. The ghost gives another warning trying to scare them away. The gang chases the Phantom and try to tackle him. They fail and see the Phantom walk through the wall. They are all convinced the Phantom is real and the place is truly haunted. Daphne finds the gangs first clue which is an old key with an inscription saying "second passage of The Old Bell." They realize that the inscription is asking them to look in a book and they go to the library. The gang finds the second passage of The Old Bell and discover that the word catacombs is underlined. They head to the basement and use the key from the chest to unlock the door to the catacombs. Scooby is sent to survey the room before the rest of the gang enters. He discovers everything is okay and the gang enters to find tons of clues. The gang finds a saw-him-in-two box, disappearing cabinets, levitation tables and other items commonly used in magic acts. The gang encounters the Phantom once more and are chased around the castle. The Gang then starts preparing their next trap. The items they use are a suit of armour, a crossbow, and a cannonball and old spring as well. Scooby is the bait costumed in a beige coat, a moustache, and a black hat. The phantom is lured into the trap and Scooby accidentally gets caught in it. Scooby captures the ghost by falling on top of him. The gang unmasks the ghost and discover the culprit is ex-magician Bluestone the Great. He came to Haunted Isle to find the hidden Vasquez treasure. The gang discovered the way that Bluestone floated was through the use of wires, as a last act before his jailtime, which means he was one of the only villains willing to go to jail. The police allow Bluestone the chance to perform his walking through walls trick which he performed through using a projector and a trick mirror. At the end, Scooby searches for the hidden treasure and instead finds a gopher. Category:Episodes